Dreams
by IAmSherlocked96
Summary: One shot. sorry i'm rubbish at summarys Jack is being haunted by the same dream. when it gets to much there is only one person he can turn too. JANTO! what else


A

**A.N: Not to sure about this. I wrote it at lunch time. So it's basically drabble. But I've had good responses to drabble before so hopefully this will be the same. Umm. How to sum it up. Jack keeps having the same dream. But what does it mean….. Dun dun daaa!**

**Anyone know how many times you can listen to John Barrowman's new single **_**what about us? **_**In 1 hour? Answer 20. I literally know that song off by heart now.**

**R and R please!**

**Erin!**

**Dreams**

Jack turned in his bed. The dream was back. It was the same one every time. And it tormented him every waking hour. He knew it wasn't going to happen. At

least he hoped that it wasn't going to happen. It would kill him it did happen. Jack sat bolt up, panting for air. He turned his head desperate to see the face of his

lover. But Ianto wasn't there. Jack gulped and frantically pulled some clothes on. He ran down the stairs that led from his bunker into the hub. He sighed with

relief as he saw the young Welshman handing round mugs of steaming coffee to the rest of the Torchwood team.

"Morning sir," said Ianto grinning at Jack, bright eyes sparking against the green light of a computer screen. "I was just about to come and wake you; you don't

usually sleep this late. Are you okay" Jack could hear the genuine concern in his boyfriend's voice. He looked at his reflection on the staircase banister. He did not

look good. Hair all over the place and his face was completely pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" Bluffed Jack. He knew he couldn't lie to Ianto but he could lie to everyone else. If Ianto wanted to know what was wrong he

would ask later.

"Bloody hell mate, you look like death and trust me, I know what death looks like" Jack cringed at Owens comment.

"I'm fine. I've just got a cold. That's all"

_There. Great excuse. _Jack thought to himself.

"But you can't get ill" pointed out Gwen

_Damm. I forgot about that._

"Oh, just leave him alone." Tosh smiled at Jack from behind her computer. Jack smiled gratefully back before trudging back up the stairs to sort himself out

properly. He heard Ianto follow him up.

"So what really wrong with you?" Asked the young Welshman closing the door behind him. Jack preached on his desk and buried his head in his hands.

"It's this dream I keep having. It's taking over me. Every time I look at you it comes back to me Yan. Every time!"

"What's the dream about?"

"You." Ianto smiled to himself. "Dying" That wiped the smile off his face.

"Me? Dying?" "Yep. And horribly at that" Ianto gulped and sat down next to Jack. He was going to regret asking this.

"How do I die?" Jack took his head out of his hands.

"You sure you want to know?" Ianto nodded, if this was going to help Jack he was willing to listen. "Okay. It's in an alleyway. There's just you and me. We're just

standing there. Well, we're kissing but that doesn't matter. Then there's this gun shot. You fall back out of my grasp and I look at my hands. There's blood all

over them. You've been shot in the lungs turn to see who shot you and it's John. John Hart. I lunge for him but he just disappears into thin air. I call out for help

as you're on the floor bleeding really badly. You're face...so pale. Anyway. I soon as I open my mouth the location changes and I can only see black all around me.

There's only you and me left. Your crying out with pain and I sit down and cover my ears. But it doesn't help. All I can hear is you. Calling out my name and

gasping for breath. I realise the bullet didn't go in very deep and that's why you're still breathing. But the bleedings so bad. I take hold of you and tell you to

hang on and you say you will. Then you say…you say…you say I love you Jack and I say I love you too. I keep calling out for help. But no ones there. It's like were

trapped inside a void. You cry out in pain on last time and say I can't hold on anymore. And I say go to sleep. Don't worry about holding on. Just go to sleep Ianto

Jones. Go to sleep. And you close your eyes and die. I start to cry and then I wake up." Ianto's eyes were wide with fear.

"Jack I never knew. Why didn't you say anything about this before?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Jack placed his hand on his lovers leg. "that's the last thing I want" Ianto smiled at jack

"It's okay. It's all only a dream. A scary dream. But still just a dream." He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Jacks. Jack found himself kissing back.

Running his finger through Iantos soft brown hair. Automatically he forgot all his worries and reams. Ianto was alive and his. Why was he dwelling on something

that wasn't even real? He groaned as Ianto passionately kissed his neck. Now this. This was real.


End file.
